


Taman dan Kedai Kopi

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, but seungyoun comforted him, hangyul is tired, sad hangyul, seungyul pokoknya pacaran titik
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: Seungyoun cuma seorang pemilik kedai kopi yang hendak berjalan pulang setelah menutup kedainya. Namun langkahnya menjauh dari pagar rumah ketika ia mendengar tangis seorang laki - laki.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 8





	Taman dan Kedai Kopi

Selesai.

Seungyoun tersenyum melihat sekeliling kedai kopinya. Bersih dan siap untuk dijajakan kembali esok hari. Merasa yakin tak ada suatu hal tertinggal, Seungyoun mematikan semua aliran listrik di kedainya lalu mengunci pintu dan bersiap pulang. Sebagai pemilik kedai, Seungyoun biasa membuka dan menutupnya seorang diri. Aneh, padahal ia punya pegawai. Kedai kopinya ramai setiap hari dan baru beberapa bulan kemarin ia harus merenovasi lantai dua agar bisa digunakan untuk menampung pelanggan lebih banyak. Tapi mengawali dan menutup kedai yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri mungkin menjadi kepuasan tersendiri bagi lelaki berumur seperempat abad itu.

Seungyoun sengaja mencari tempat yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya agar bisa berjalan santai tiap pagi dan malamnya. Mamanya yang tinggal seorang diri di rumah pun menjadi pertimbangan Seungyoun yang notabene anak tunggal agar mampu memantau keadaan Mamanya dari jarak yang bisa ia tempuh dengan waktu singkat.

Setiap malamnya, dengan juntaian earphone yang tersambung ke telinga dari pemutar musik yang mungkin sudah jarang kawula muda temui di masa sekarang, selalu tersimpan di saku celana kanannya. Saat ditanya teman Seungyoun mengapa lelaki itu memilih pemutar kaset yang besar dan merepotkan untuk dibawa sehari – hari sedangkan kini sudah banyak alat elektronik yang mempermudah keperluan umat manusia, Seungyoun hanya tertawa jenaka menanggapinya. Seungyoun dan jiwa nostalgiknya mungkin sudah seperti sobat karib. Setiap sudut kamar bahkan kedai kopinya berteriak keras Cho Seungyoun. Mungkin, sentuhan itu jugalah yang membuat kedainya menarik untuk dikunjungi.

Kurang dari lima belas meter, ia sudah bisa melihat lampu taman rumahnya yang menerangi berbagai jenis tanaman yang ia dan Mamanya tanam. Dengan segala kegembiraan yang membakar adrenalin Seungyoun, ia berlari kecil menyusuri jalan yang menanjak menuju rumahnya. Jika Seungyoun dan semua barang antiknya sudah menjadi sobat karib, bisa dibilang Seungyoun dan kecerobohan sudah seperti saudara kembar. Tanpa sengaja tangannya terlilit earphone yang akhirnya tali putih itu terlepas dari telinganya. Larinya otomatis terhenti. Terkejut mengapa lantunan lagunya tak lagi terdengar.

“Ck,” decaknya.

Saat ia hendak memasang kembali earphonenya, fokusnya justru teralihkan oleh suara lain. Alisnya berkerut. Ditengokannya kepala itu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sumber suara, suara tangis. Sempat merinding Seungyoun dibuatnya. Apa iya hantu, sejenak Seungyoun berpikir. Tapi kalau diperhatikan lamat – lamat, suaranya tidak seram. Malah cenderung ikut teriris Seungyoun dibuatnya. Merasa tahu darimana sumber suara itu, Seungyoun balik arah memunggungi pintu rumahnya yang sudah tinggal sekian langkah.

Sambil dilipat tali earphone itu, Seungyoun berjalan menuju taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sepi. Gelap. Sempat takut Seungyoun dibuatnya. Suasana taman di malam hari tak seramah ketika sore hari, yang mana banyak anak kecil dan pasangan yang berbagi kasih sambil mengamati matahari bertukar tempat dengan bulan. Tapi sosok lelaki dan punggungnya yang bergerak naik turun karena isak tangis membuat Seungyoun mengurungkan niatnya. Saat ditamati lebih dekat, ternyata manusia.

Seungyoun meraba saku kanan, kiri dan belakangnya. Mencari sehelai sapu tangan yang biasanya selalu ia simpan. Walau di kedainya banyak kain yang bisa digunakan jika diperlukan, Seungyoun tak pernah melupakan miliknya sendiri untuk ia simpan di celananya. Takut jika suatu waktu ia membutuhkan. Tapi tak pernah disangka, kebiasaannya yang sudah bertahun – tahun ini justru digunakan pertama kalinya untuk orang lain yang bahkan ia tak kenal. Maka disodorkannya sapu tangan itu ke depan wajah pemuda yang sedikit terlonjak akan kehadiran uluran tangan bersamaan dengan sehelai kain abu – abu di depan matanya.

“Ambil aja, daripada lap pake tangan.”

Pemuda itu membalik badan dari posisi duduknya.

Merah. Mata dan hidung pemuda itu merah. Itulah hal pertama yang Seungyoun sadari ketika menatap pahatan indah milik Tuhan.

“Makasih…” lirihnya sambil mengambil sapu tangan itu.

“Saya boleh duduk di samping kamu ya? Capek habis lari malah nyasar kesini.” pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

Lima menit berlalu. Tanpa pembicaraan. Sama sekali. Seungyoun pikir tangis pemuda itu akan berhenti dengan kehadirannya disini. Tapi sekali waktu, lelaki yang Seungyoun tebak tiga tahun lebih tua darinya ini justru makin terisak tiap sepuluh detik sekali. Seungyoun menghitung.

Bingung. Seungyoun bingung harus apa. Haruskah ia tetap diam? Haruskah ia mengatakan sesuatu? Ia takut semuanya salah langkah. Tapi ternyata tangannya bertindak lebih cepat daripada sel – sel otaknya. Dilampirkannya lengan kiri Seungyoun ke pundak pemuda itu. Lalu ditepuknya perlahan. Menepuk pelan mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dan kata – kata yang tertahan di pangkal lidahnya.

“Capek…” lirik pemuda itu.

“Capek.. Capek.. Capek banget… Capek…” dan isak tangis itu kian menjadi. Salahkan Seungyoun atau instingnya atau apapun, tapi nanti. Yang Seungyoun pikirkan adalah, tidak ada. Ketika ia merengkuh pemuda itu ke pelukannya dan mengelus perlahan punggung lawan duduknya.

“Iya. Memang melelahkan. Bumi dan seisinya, memang melelahkan. Gak papa. Gak salah. Yang salah bumi.” racau Seungyoun.

Tangis tangis tangis, entah untuk berapa lama, tapi mendadak tubuh yang Seungyoun peluk menegang. Seolah baru saja disambar petir. Lalu pemuda itu menarik diri. Terkejut dan… entah ekspresi apa yang ada di pemuda itu Seungyoun tak sanggup menerka. Tapi ketika pemuda itu berdiri, berjalan munduru perlahan, dan berlari, Seungyoun tak sanggup mencegah.

Semoga ia dipertemukan tempat yang lebih baik untuk memaki, batin Seungyoun sambil meninggalkan bangku taman.

Sudah berselang kurang lebih tiga hari, tebak Seungyoun, sejak malam itu. Bukan berarti ia menghitung dan memikirkan presensi si mata kancil itu, elak Seungyoun entah pada siapa. Akhir – akhir ini di kala senggang dan lamunannya, bayangan akan pemuda taman dan isak tangisnya itu menyita pikiran Seungyoun. Walau tidak sampai tahap ia salah membuat pesanan atau salah menghitung tagihan pelanggan, tidak, itu purely human error, lagi – lagi elak Seungyoun, entah pada siapa.

Ketika jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri Seungyoun menunjukan titik di antara angka tiga dan empat, ia membuat catatan tak kasat mata kalau lima menit lagi ia akan menyerahkan shift kasir ini pada temannya yang ada di belakang. Ketika ia hendak melepas apron yang melilit pinggang dan lehernya, ada pelanggan baru datang yang berdiam diri di depan kasir sambil mengamati pilihan menu. Senyum Seungyoun terbentuk lebar sore itu.

Dengan hati yang meletup, ia menyambut, “Selamat sore! Butuh rekomendasi dari kami?”

“Um…”

Rendah. Suara itu terdengar lebih rendah walau sama lirihnya dengan malam itu.

“Enggak deh. Saya mau Long Black aja, satu.”

“Dine in or take away?”

“Buat disini aja.”

“Okay. 5000 Won ya.”

Pemuda itu menyerahkan sejumlah nominal uang.

“Anda baru pertama kali ya mengunjungi kedai kami?”

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Seungyoun tersenyum. Namun batinnya memohon ijin dan ampun kepada udara yang ia tahan di paru – parunya.

“Sebagai pengunjung pertama, boleh minta data dirinya? Untuk jumlah pembelian tertentu, pelanggan akan dapat benefit dengan menyerahkan data dirinya. Cukup nama dan nomor telpon saja, kok. Anda bersedia?”

Astaga. Mata kancil itu!!! Teriak Seungyoun dalam hati. Gemas melihat manik mata pelanggannya berpendar kesana kemari.

“Boleh deh.”

Lalu Seungyoun menyodorkan secarik kertas dan pena.

“Makasih ya. Boleh ditunggu di meja, nanti saya antar.”

Dan dengan begitu lelaki yang kini ia ketahui namanya, Lee Hangyul, duduk di sisi terpojok kedainya. Dengan segera ia membuat pesanan pelanggannya dengan sukacita.

Terhitung sepuluh menit untuk Seungyoun menyiapkan segelas Long Black yang biasanya hanya butuh tujuh menit sampai tujuh lebih tiga puluh detik. Namun pesanan kali ini spesial. Ada side menu yang ia sisipkan di bawah gelas kaca itu.

“Satu Long Black?”

Sekembalinya Seungyoun ke meja kasir, temannya, Vernon sudah menunggu. Menagih giliran. Namun Seungyoun malah mendorong temannya untuk kembali ke belakang. Ia memutuskan untuk berjaga disini sampai pelanggannya itu pergi.

Hangyul padahal sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengkonsumsi minuman ini lagi. Mengingat tadi pagi ia sudah menghabiskan dua gelas medium Americano yang dibelikan Yohan plus ia beli sendiri seusai Yohan pergi.

Entah apa yang Hangyul ini buat bungkam. Mungkin indera perasanya. Mungkin kesadarannya. Entah apa, Hangyul hanya ingin meredam.

Ketika ia angkat gelas kaca itu, ia mendapati sehelai tisu yang menutupi secarik kertas. Terdapat tulisan yang terkesan terburu – buru.

_Hai, Hangyul. Semoga minumannya pas di kamu, ya. Saya Seungyoun. Yang tempo hari kasih kamu sapu tangan. Semoga hari ini sudah jauh lebih baik ke kamu walau hari belum selesai. Hangyul, Boleh saya mau kenal lebih dekat sama kamu? Maaf saya minta nomor telepon kamu kaya tadi. Tapi ini nomor saya. Boleh, ya, saya hubungi nomor kamu? (nomor telepon)_

Terkejut luar biasa Hangyul. Gerakannya membeku membaca pesan Seungyoun. Maka ditatapnya dari jauh lelaki yang kini menganggukan kepala seolah memberi salam sambil tersenyum padanya.

Ingin rasanya Hangyul mengubur diri. Menyembunyikan telinganya yang merah padam menahan malu. Namun ia hanya bisa membalas senyum penjaga kasir itu lalu menunduk dan menyeruput minumannya. Memilih untuk tak menghiraukan senyum tukang kopi itu yang kian lebar.


End file.
